Obsession
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Someone is obsessed with Stephanie, will she find out who the psycho is? or will she cont. to be tormented by him? Feat: eric biscoff, chris jericho, triple H and others. *complete*
1. A Surprise for Stephanie

Obsession

=================================

Summary: Someone is stalking the GM of Smackdown. Will she figure out who it is? or will she remain clueless? *feat*- Eric Bischoff, Chris Jericho, Triple H, Vince McMahon, Shawn Michaels, and maybe others later on

==========================================

Disclaimer: Im not a sick freak, I just saw a freaky stalker movie and it's based on it. So don't start emailing me callin me a perv n stuff, k? I just had to write a horror/suspense story. Please R&R I hope you like it, if you don't, don't read the rest or review, no one likes nasty reviews.

=====================================================

Stephanie yawned as she heard her alarm buzzing at 6am on a Thursday, she reached over and hit it, causing it to fall over and stop buzzing, she sat up, stretched and got out of bed, just another ordinary day in the life of the young McMahon. She did her usual rutine- take a shower, get dressed, put on makeup, wait for the limo to arrive and then go to the Smackdown arena to talk to the superstars of Smackdown. 

Stephanie walked to her office and unlocked it, then as soon as she entered it seemed it was only about 15 minutes till there was a knock at the door, she yelled out, "Come in!" and Michael Cole walked in with 2 letters, she stood up and greeted him the accepted the letters, one was from RAW, and the other was a note, she excused Michael Cole and then read the RAW one first----

Stephanie,

I hope you liked my commercial, you thought you outsmarted me, but you didn't. Stephanie, you are not made to be a business woman, you were meant to be a manager or a stripper. Quit now, and we can call it even, hell, I might even go to one of your shows if you consider being a stripper! 

Loads of love,

Eric

Stephanie took the letter, crumpled it up and threw it on the ground, stomped on it and then scowled Eric's name. She then read the other letter, probably from Eric. 

Love of my Life,

I have been watching you on Smackdown every Thursday, I don't like the way Eric treats you, he doesn't treat you w/the respect that you deserve. I could treat you like the powerful woman that you are Stephie... you are delicate, beautiful, and an amazing business woman. But Steph, along w/business, you need pleasure. Meet me after the show tonight in your office, I want to see you.

*Your biggest Fan*

She let out a small laugh at the attempt to scare her, but then later that day she received 50 dozen roses, and the card said- "Every Rose counts for every day I have loved you" - Your Secret Admirer 

Stephanie was a bit creped out, she wished that she knew who this was, it couldn't be Eric, he's not that creepy at all. Stephanie has never been afraid of anyone, no one intimidated her, not one bit. But this had already sent chills up her spine. She shrugged it off and got to work then around 9:30 she heard a knock on the door, ignoring the person at the door she yelled out come in and went back to her paper work, not even looking up at the person who walked in, "Stephanie McMahon, my most favorite person in the world!" he boasted, Stephanie stood up and glared at the poor excuse for a ken-doll wannabe, Eric Bischoff. 

He smiled at her then got closer, "Hey Steph, did you get my letter?" he asked. "Actually yes I did, both of them" she said in a serious tone, Eric laughed, "I only sent one Steph" he said acknowledging the other one on the table, he picked it up, read it, and laughed continuously, "Oh my god, Steph, you actually thought this was from me? Thats hilarious!" he almost cried he was so amused. Steph took the letter from him then threatened him, "Eric, what the hell do you want? Because if your here just to insult me then I will slap you so hard you won't remember how you got here" she was eye to eye w/him right then and there and he just grinned, "Actually Steph, I just wanted to say that well, I'm sorry, I would actually like to be... "friends" with you, you know like you used to be with Kurt Angle" he laughed a little. 

"Eric, how did you get in here?" she asked ignoring his remark. "I'll explain it later Steph darling, but uh, will you consider it?" he asked with a smirk, "Eric, I don't like you, I never have, I never will, and as for considering it, consider this!" Stephanie turned around and slapped him then pushed him out of her locker room, causing him to fall on his ass, he stood up embarrassed and brushed himself off, then walked away. 

When she got home from a hard day she found a package on her doorstep, she smiled thinking it was from the WWE w/her new shirt logo and she took it inside, opened it and found a glass rose, another letter, which smelled like cheap cologne, and her old Stephanie McMahon shirt, the one that said, "Always on Top" she took the letter, opened it and read-

Dearest Stephie,

Why didn't you wait for me? I was there. I was waiting for you. It makes me sad to think you don't care Stephie, but being that your so amazingly beautiful and full of grace, I'll forgive you this one time. I got this shirt a long time ago from your McMahon-Helmsley locker room, believe me, it was hard getting my hands on it because of your husband. It smells just like you Stephie, the sweet rose scent. But anyways, the only reason I wanted to send it back, is because I already took a diff. article of clothing that belongs to you. I'm not going to say which though. And you know how your shirt says, "Always on Top?" Well Stephie, I want you to be on top, always. And maybe someday, you'll be on top of me. HaHa, Stephie, you are so clueless as to who I am aren't you? well, I finally realized that I will make you wait, like you made me wait all night tonight. But I had my friend deliver this package to you asap. I know where you are at all times Stephie, I'm watching you. And next time you disappoint me, I won't be too happy about it. 

*Your Secret Admirer*

Stephanie put everything back into the package and let out a sigh of concern, she knew that this would probably never end, unless she found out, just who it was that was stalking her. 

-!- Later that night -!-

Stephanie was asleep when she had a dream about this man who was stalking her, he was just a mere shadow, following her everywhere she went, she would look behind her and there he would be, faceless, and in a dark outfit. She would cry out for help, but no one would help her. Finally she woke up, she walked over to her computer and signed on to the internet to read a few emails from her fans.

Instant Message from:

stephsstalkerboi will you accept?

yes: no:

Yes

Stephsstalkerboi: hey baby

stephmcmahon: who is this?

Stephsstalkerboi: you'll find out soon

stephmcmahon: no, i want to know now

Stephsstalkerboi: Im' your admirer 

stephmcmahon: listen psycho, I'm not interested, ok?

Stephsstalkerboi: I'm not a psycho, I'm a normal human being like you

stephmcmahon: look, I don't know what your problem is, but I don't appreciate you causing so much commotion. 

Stephsstalkerboi: Did u like the flowers?

stephmcmahon: No I didn't

Stephsstalkerboi: U don't like roses?

stephmcmahon: when they're from you, they're just as bad as getting them from Eric Bischoff.. 

Stephsstalkerboi: He's a very bad man Stephie, I want to protect you from him. I want you Steph.

stephmcmahon: I don't want you

Stephsstalkerboi: soon u will

stephmcmahon: eric, i know it's you, cut this shit out

Stephsstalkerboi: I told you Steph, my name is not Eric, its........

Stephsstalkerboi has signed off

stephmcmahon has signed off

She closed my eyes and a tear rolled down my cheek, Stephanie didn't want any of this to happen. Tomorrow she was going to an autograph signing along w/the other superstars of the WWE, both RAW and Smackdown, what if he's there? And he's watching me? she thought to herself. 

-!- The Next Day, at the autograph signing -!-

Stephanie was down to the last 8 people, it was almost 3 o'clock in the afternoon. she looked over at a few of the superstars and Eric turned and eyed her for a minute, she knew he was up to something. Or else why would he be looking at me like that? she thought to herself. 

"Hey Steph! Oh my god I'm your biggest fan, I think your the best diva in the world!" A young male around probably 17 or 18 said as he extended a hand to shake hers, she shook his hand and smiled, "can I hug you?" He asked politely. "Sure" she said leaning over and giving him a hug then signing his autograph. "Thank you so much" he said as he walked away. I sighed an looked around at a few of the superstars, Steph was sitting next to Y2J who was sitting next to Bischoff. From the corner of her eye she could see Chris Jericho looking at her with a curious glance, "what?" she said as she turned to him, "nothin, Steph." he said looking at her in a way she didn't really like to be looked at. "Hey Steph" he continued, "would you like to do something after the autograph signing?" he asked. "Actually no I wouldn't. I'd rather go home and get some rest, I haven't had very much sleep lately" she confessed. "How about another time?" he asked. Eric slightly tilted his head as to be interested in Chris's and Stephanie's conversation, "Why?" he asked. "It's none of your business" she said in a cocky tone. "Come on Stephie" he said putting his hand on her arm, she pulled away quickly. "What did you just call me?" she asked. "Stephie, I called you that all the time when were feuding, even when we were friends" he said as he got closer, whispering something in her ear, which made her jump up. "I have to go now" she said as she grabbed her cell phone then left. "What did you say to her?" Eric asked impatiently. 

"I just said that I have admired her since she was w/Hunter, I don't know what's wrong w/that" he said as they both watched Stephanie leave. 

As Stephanie walked to her limo her driver ran up to her w/another package. He handed it to her, "A package for you Miss McMahon" he said then opened the door for her, "Who gave this to you?" she asked, "It was just a messenger Stephanie, the man said that it wasn't from him, but from a friend of his" the driver said as she entered the limo. 

She opened the package and found a cd and a note- Stephanie, listen to the lyrics, they describe exactly how I feel about you........

Stephanie put in the CD and listened to it closely-

__

every breath you take

every move you make

every bond you break

every step you take

I'll be watching you

every single day

every night you stay

every game you play

every move you make

every vow you break

every smile you fake

every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

baby baby please

oh can't you see

you belong to me

my heat always aches

with every step you take

every move you make

every vow you break

every smile you fake

every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

every move you make

every claim you stake

I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you

I'll be watching you

(fade) 

Stephanie's mouth dropped as she heard that song and realized it was a cd w/12 tracks, she turned to the next one and it had been tampered with so it would only play the chorus.. _I'll be watching you_

I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you. Stephanie got out of the limo and walked up to her door step, she opened the door and entered, when she looked around all the lights were off, she turned on the living room light and then went to the kitchen. She made a snack, then had a martini before she went up to take her shower. 

-!- Later that night -!-

Stephanie closed her eyes and all she could think about was the man who was stalking her. She tried to get to sleep but all those nightmares kept her awake, she even tried counting sheep, but even that didn't work. _I have to end this now _she thought to herself. Then she heard a creaking noise in her house, it sounded like foot steps. Stephanie sat up in her bed and listened carefully, someone was in her house, and they were after her.

__


	2. Im in the house

Obsession

=================================

Summary: where we left off Stephanie was alone in her room and the stalker was in the house.. but how did he get in?

==========================================

Disclaimer: Im not a sick freak, I just saw a freaky stalker movie and it's based on it. So don't start emailing me callin me a perv n stuff, k? I just had to write a horror/suspense story. Please R&R I hope you like it, if you don't, don't read the rest or review, no one likes nasty reviews.

=====================================================

Stephanie crawled out of bed and turned on her lamp, she stood up and felt a chill up her spine as she ran over to the door and locked it, whoever was in the house, wanted in. They started to bang on the door as she cried out, "Leave me alone!" over and over again. "Go away!" a tear ran down her cheek, for the very first time in her life, she was afraid.

She leaned against the door, as they tried to slam their body against it, wanting to get in. "go away" she muttered over and over again. 

__

you can run you can hide

but you can't escape me

you try hard to fight it

you can't deny it

you fight to survive 

but you need to look deep inside 

Stephanie feel down to the bottom of the door as she didn't hear anything anymore. She cried softly, if only she knew who was doing this to her.

-!- The next morning -!-

__

brrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg! brriiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!~ The telephone rang over and over again and then Steph finally stood up, rubbed her eyes, then walked over to the phone and answered it, "hello?" she said in a tired tone. "hey Stephie" the man said in a disguised tone. "Who is this?" she asked not knowing who it was, they were using a voice changer, "I was there Stephanie. I was in your house last night" Stephanie sulked, "What do you want?" she asked, "You" he replied. "Leave me alone" she said in a threatening tone. "I can't Stephanie, I love you, I need you, your the air I breathe, your my everything." he said. "I saw you last night, in your night gown." she had heard enough, she hung up and then called Hunter, she couldn't rely on anyone else. "Hello?" he answered. "Hunter.." she said in a scared tone, "I need you right now" "Steph, look, it's over" "Hunter someone is stalking me" she said a few teardrops rolling down her cheek. "I'm on my way" he said hanging up the phone. Steph hung up and then heard the phone ring again, she stood there and then waited, the answering machine went on as it began to record-

Hello this is Stephanie McMahon! I'm not available at the moment, please leave a message at the sound of the tone.

Beep.

Click.

They hung up. Stephanie thought to herself. Then the phone rang again. When Hunter arrived it had stopped. When he came in she gave him a hug and he held her tight, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I swear, I will find out who is doing this, ok?" he said touching her cheek softly, "I'm sorry Stephanie." he said as he hugged her once more. "Oh Hunter" she hugged him again. "I'm so lucky that your here" she said leaning on his shoulder. He looked around with his deceiving eyes for a moment, as to look for something as he lightly rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok. That night Hunter stayed in the guest room, Stephanie felt 10x better that night, she didn't receive any calls until the next morning. "Stephanie, you think that you can hide behind Hunter forever?" he laughed, "think again. I'm going to find you when your more vulnerable then ever" he said, "HUNTER!" Stephanie screamed out, Triple H ran into her room and took the phone, "who the hell is this?" he asked, but they hung up. Stephanie cried, "Hunter, I want this to end right now. I don't have any proof on who it is though" she cried. Hunter sat her on the bed, "I think I know who it is" he said. "who has had a huge crush on you even when we were married?" he asked Stephanie. "Um, I don't know, Jericho?" she said in a dumbfounded tone. Hunter laughed, "No, Kurt Angle" he said. "He's always had a thing for you, and now that he's bald, he thinks he doesn't have a chance w/you, Stephanie, why else do you think he'd stay on Smackdown?" he asked. 

Stephanie knew that Hunter was right, she called up Kurt Angle, "Kurt, I need to talk to you today" she said in a low tone. "Alright Steph" he said as they made meeting arrangements, she meet him at a park near her, and Hunter would be watching from a distance. "So, what's up Steph?" he said curious. "Kurt, do you still....... like me?" she asked. "Of course Steph!" he said. "more then a friend?" she asked. Kurt went silent for a moment then spoke, "no" he said with sincerity in his tone. "why do you ask?" he wondered out loud. "Because Kurt, someone is stalking me, and Hunter and I have been trying to figure out who has been stalking me, they were in my house the night before Kurt. I'm so scared, I haven't had any sleep in over a week. Last night Hunter stayed in the guestroom and the stalker didn't show up" she stated. "Whoa whoa whoa! Steph, are you questioning my integrity? I mean, how do you know it isn't Hunter you should be questioning? he had a key to your house, you two were married! hello!?" he tried to talk some sense into her. "Kurt, your right" she said standing up, saying goodbye to him then walking past Hunter, "Steph, do you want me to stay again tonight?" he asked. "Actually Hunter, I'll be fine" she said, he grabbed her by the arm, "what's wrong? was it kurt? I'll go beat his ass!" he said on his way, but Steph grabbed his arm, "No, it wasn't Kurt. I need time to think Hunter, I mean, how do I know its not you" she sighed, "I have to go now" she said walking away. 

HHH watched Steph leave and he smirked, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the man who was stalking her, "I think she's starting to figuring things out" Triple H laughed a little, "Really? well, we'll just have to make a visit to Stephie tonight" The man said, "Your damn right" he said hanging up. He walked off to the meeting place where the mystery man was that was stalking HHH's ex wife. 

-!- Later that night around 9pm -!-

Stephanie was upstairs brushing her teeth in her nightgown when she heard some weird noises outside. She looked out the window then sighed, *spit* "It's just the neighbor's cat" she laughed to herself, "calm down Stephanie" she laughed to herself. *spit* She brushed her hair then walked to her room and opened the door, she turned on the light and saw him standing there in the shadows. "OH MY GOD" she whispered. He stepped out of the shadows and smirked, "hello Stephanie" "You?" she couldn't believe her eyes. He grabbed her and used clorifil to knock her out cold. 

__


	3. The Stalker is Revealed

Obsession

=================================

Summary: find out who the stalker is! He is revealed in this chapter!

==========================================

Disclaimer: Im not a sick freak, I just saw a freaky stalker movie and it's based on it. So don't start emailing me callin me a perv n stuff, k? I just had to write a horror/suspense story. Please R&R I hope you like it, if you don't, don't read the rest or review, no one likes nasty reviews.

==========================================================

When Stephanie woke up her eyes were still blurry, she could hear his normal voice now, not being disguised anymore. She mumbled, "Why?" was all she could manage to say, "Why Stephanie? it's as simple as this, I got the key from Hunter, your ex husband. And I had Chris Jericho knock you off my trial, you actually thought it was him didn't you? I also had a few of your fellow superstars and friends play a huge part in it Stephie! That's right, it looks like we were all playing you Stephanie, like a game that's difficult to understand, but when you win, it's an amazing feeling. I even tricked you Stephanie, into thinking that I wasn't the stalker, that really threw you off didn't it?" he said lifting her chin up to look him in the eyes as he was at her level now, he had tied her hands and ankles together, so she wouldn't escape. He gave her a quick kiss then touched her cheek. "It's very simple Stephanie. I offered my friendship and you turned me down, I thought we could be great friends Stephanie, maybe even more. If you just would've said yes, I would have stopped, but now it's come to this, me being who I am, having my way with Stephanie McMahon! Isn't that ironic?" He laughed. 

"your sick" was all she could manage to say as the blurred images became clearer. "No, I just always get what I want, and what I want..... is you." he said touching her hair, "get away from me" she demanded. He touched her lips softly, "you have such beautiful lips..." she bit his finger and he pulled away quickly, "son of a bitch!" he said raising up his fist, but then he sighed, put it at his side, and laughed softly, "Aggressive aren't we?" he smirked. "well, I can be aggressive too." he said pulling her up onto the bed and he kissed her once more, she bit his lip causing him to bleed, he pulled away and touched his lip, "I see how it is" he said. "Eric, if you don't get out right now, I swear, I'll......." she began. "you'll what? bite me again? go ahead Stephanie." he said, "in fact, if you want to fight me, maybe let out some ruthless aggression, go ahead!" he untied her and began to taunt her. She stood up and looked at him and wondered to herself, I wonder if I can get past him. She ran for the door but he stopped her, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down, she kicked and scratched and hit him as much as she could, but he didn't fight back. He grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her down to he ground, "Steph, you have to hear me out....." he began, part of his lip still cut from earlier. 

Stephanie looked up into his piercing eyes and kissed him, shocked from the kiss he received he pressed his lips harder against hers and rubbed her back with complete gentleness. All Stephanie could think about was how all this came about, and how this could've ever happened to the GM of Smackdown, Stephanie Marie McMahon. 

__

(the end) (Author's note: I ended the story in a very corny way, but I thought that Steph should end up w/Eric because they both secretly want eachother, its obvious. Please review. If you don't like who I choose to be the stalker please tell me and I will add an alternate ending, thank you everyone!)


	4. The End

After the struggle and the very unexpected kiss, Eric looked at Stephanie w/a confused look, "what was that for?" he asked out of curiosity. Stephanie touched her bottom lip as to say, 'oh my fucking god, I did kiss him' and then she answered him in a soft tone, "I don't know." He got closer to her and kissed her this time, softly, as she kept her arm draped around his neck. She couldn't describe the feeling that she had, how could something so wrong feel so right?

-!- The Next Morning -!- 

The Phone rang and Stephanie's eye lashes fluttered as she began to wake up, she reached for the phone and picked it up, "Hello?" she said in a tired tone, having a very long night, the night before. "Hello Stephanie." a familiar voice said. "oh, hi dad" she said in a happy tone. Eric sat up in the bed and looked over at Stephanie, she turned to him and he gave her a look of concern when he head the name of her father mentioned. "Yea, Eric and I are getting along just fine" she said w/a smirk as she stretched out a bit. Eric laid back down and put his arm around Stephanie and he ease dropped on her conversation w/her Dad. "Alright Dad, I love you too, take good care of Mom, uh huh, bye" she hung up then turned to Eric, "what's wrong?" she asked. "If your dad knew about us, I'd be dead. Well, worse then that, I'd be fired!" he said frantically, starting to scare Steph herself. "You think we should keep this a secret?" he asked her. She thought for a minute then spoke, "I think it would be best, that way nobody would think that I sold out on them, because if they thought that, everyone would quit! And I don't want that" Stephanie explained. 

"alright" Eric agreed, he didn't want to disappoint her, that was the last thing he wanted. So the next day, during RAW he'd have to keep his mind off of Stephanie; _yea, right. _he thought to himself. _when could I ever keep my mind off of the only woman who's never backed down from me, who is the only one that could equal me in power, and is so amazingly beautiful, that I couldn't take my eyes off of her whenever our eyes meet. _

He got dressed as did she and as she fixed her hair & makeup, even though she didn't need any, he walked over to her and put one hand on her hip, she turned around slowly, "what is it?" she asked, "I changed my mind" he said wanting to tell her about his plan. 

*!* Later that night on RAW *!*

__

Eric Bischoff's music hit as he walked down the ramp w/a huge smile on his face, the fans would boo loudly and some would cheer, he brought the mike down to the ring w/him and once he was in the center of the ring his music stopped. He smiled and then began his long awaited special announcement. 

"Earlier tonight I said that I had a special announcement." (fans boo) "And I love you all too." he said in a sarcastic tone. "Now, what I have to say is very important, it will change sports-entertainment history in fact. (fans go silent) I have had a little... "talk" with Stephanie McMahon and we agreed to join the Raw roster with the Smack down roster!" (The fans rise on their feet and cheer Bischoff over and over again, waiting for this to happen since Raw and Smackdown went their separate ways) "Now I know that Vince won't be too happy about what I have to say next, but Stephanie McMahon, will you come down here please?" he waited. Stephanie's music hit as she made her way down to the ring, she smirked at the fans and as she walked up the steps Eric held the ropes up for Steph to get through. She eyed him for a minute then began to speak, "Vince..... Dad... when you called me this morning... and I said that Eric and I have .... reached an agreement... what I meant was.... (she walked over to Eric and stood by his side) Eric and I are together." The fans all started whispering and some even said, holy shit no way! They couldn't believe what they had heard, this was going to be one of the most shocking moments in sports entertainment today! 

King: "no way! the former prez of WCW and the Princess!"

JR: "King, I'm just shocked, I don't know what to say..." 

King: "This will change WWE history forever JR!"

JR: "I just don't understand, she said that she hated this man! She despised him! What's going on?" 

King: "Well, Stephanie has been known to do the most shocking things.. I wonder what's next! Maybe a mud match w/Stephanie vs. Stacy! Haha!" 

King: "That isn't funny King"

Eric and Steph stood in the ring, both Co-Owners of WWE, and when they left the ring arm in arm, they could just hear all the different reactions of the audience, and they loved every minute of it.

THE END


End file.
